Listen to the Beat of the Soul
by Immortal Roze
Summary: -100 themes challange- Mostly SoulxMaka. Might throw in some others.
1. 002 Envy

**Warming: contains spoilers for chapter 63 and onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

'God, I hate Phys. Ed. so much sometimes,' Maka thought. She stepped into the shower, in the girls' locker room, and turned the water to lukewarm. Without having had a mission in a few days, due to a sprained wrist, her muscles had been overworked in the sudden physical activity. She was already feeling the effects on her body.

"Maka - san?" Monica, a one of the new meisters, said to catch her attention.

"Hm? Yes?" she answered politely.

"You're soooo _lucky_!" Monica exclaimed.

Maka blinked, pausing in running her hands through her wet hair. She was lucky? Well she had the love of her friends, a loyal weapon, a good education, a roof over her head…

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you made your weapon into a death scythe, you can perform a rare attack, and… and…" the junior trailed off sheepishly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"And Soul - kun is sooo HOT!!" Monica's best friend, Amber, exclaimed.

"Ehh?!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Amber nodded vigorously, "All of the other girl meisters, well the ones that are single, are reeeally jealous of you!"

"And he is soooo cool!" another meister gushed dreamily. Maka couldn't help but blush lightly. They were jealous of her?! What the hell?!

Her blush only darkened, thinking of how Soul had walked out of the shower the other day, clad in only a towel…

"…and he's so loyal to you! He's been sent so many requests to be other people's weapon, but hasn't accepted any." She hadn't realized that the starry - eyed meister and still been talking… A small smile touched Maka's lips. It was true; Soul had been trashing the requests whenever he received a new one…

Maka turned off the water and squeezed the excess water from her hair. She dried and hurriedly dressed in the uniform.

"Yeah, I guess I am really lucky." was all she said, and hurried to find her weapon.

* * *

He had been leaning coolly against the wall a few feet from the girls' locker room, when, out of nowhere, his meister came up and pecked him lightly and the cheek. Stunned, he stayed glued to the wall. When he didn't fallow Maka stopped, Turned, and asked casually "You coming?" Soul cocked a brow at her, but, just as casual, walked forward to stand next to her. She smiled and continued.

* * *

He swore he head Maka whisper a quiet "Thanks" when he turned the key in the motorcycle.


	2. 009 Movies

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I seriously be writing FANfiction?!**

* * *

They occasionally had a little movie night. Their entire group or just the two of them.

Horror, action, comedy, even romance (except it was usually just the girls who watch the romance).

Tonight, though, it was just Maka and Soul. Always, no matter who had showed up, the couch, recliner, and table had been moved back or pushed out of the way. It was something Black Star had started. He was the first on the floor. Then Patty move down fallowed by Tsubaki and Liz. The twin guns had convinced their meister, Kid, down too (though it had taken a while for him to find a place that was symmetrical enough). Soul and Maka joined the rest of the group on the floor lastly. Since then, it was a tradition to sit or lay on the floor when watching a movie with their little group. With the furniture moved out of the way, they could start to get more comfortable.

"Soul, will you go get some pillows and blankets from the closet?" the young meister asked as she found a package of popcorn. Soul grunted in reply and shuffled to the linen closet.

The timer beeped for the popcorn. Maka retrieved the bag while Soul dug out a large bowl.

* * *

The pair were sprawled out one the floor. Maka was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air. Soul was laying on her back with his head propped comfortably on his meister's back. The partners munched quietly on the popcorn with their eyes trained on the screen. The first movie was Stephen King's _The Shinning_. They had two more movies, both horror, they had planned to watch.

* * *

By the third movie, they were both half asleep. Soul was leaning back against the couch with a pillow tucked under his neck. Maka had her head pillowed on his lap, her eyes drooping as she stared blankly at the screen. She was hardly paying attention…

She jerked slightly in surprise when she felt a hand on her head running their fingers through her hair. She glanced up at Soul. He gazed numbly at the TV, almost as if he hadn't realized he began stroking her hair.

Well, it wasn't like she was complaining or anything… Quiet the opposite. The warm hand running gently through her tress felt nice. It was a claming feeling, a sense of security and relaxation. Her partner's relaxed wavelength and gentle touch was reassuring that nothing bad could ever happen. Her eyes slipped closed.


	3. 043 Smoke

**Disclaimer: what do you think?**

**this takes place when stein, spirit and everyone were going to shibusen (i dont care what funimation calls it, im sticking to what it was originaly called)**

* * *

'No one will see. No one will know…' Stein thought. He was hiding, behind the school. The cigarette was between his lips and his eyes darted around warily.

'God, someone's gonna come around the corner, and get me suspended.' He took back what he said earlier; he was going to get caught… Stein had committed two crimes. One: he stole the cigarettes, two: he was a minor, only sixteen… He exhaled and cough roughly into his hand and peered around the corner.

What if senpai caught him? Stein could dissect him, his head, poke around in there, memory lapse…

NO! What the _hell_?! Now _that _was a stupid idea… He chuckled, the thought of poking around in Spirit's brain, Stein snorted. Yeah, right, like he had one…

The scythe probably wouldn't find him, anyway. He was most likely flirting with some girl.

Stein coughed again, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He inhaled, held it, and exhaled slowly through his nose. He glanced down; the cigarette was almost down to the filter…

"Oh my God…" Stein jerked toward the voice, eyes widening. There, not even two feet away, stood his weapon, Spirit. The cigarette, which he had just been about to snuff out, fell from his fingers.

Suddenly, he was jerked forward by the collar. Spirit, who was slightly taller, pulled him face - to - face.

"Why?!" Stein couldn't look him in the eye.

Spirit released him and stalked off. Stein released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding, and ground out the still smoking cigarette under his foot.


	4. 024 Store

**yea, i just needed to write one sooo badly! lol i lost my muse at the end…so yea this kinda suckish... blah.**

**Disclaimer: I dare you to guess…**

* * *

Soul could be extremely protective of her, especially when she wanted to go grocery shopping. "No," he would insist, "I'm going with you." Maka didn't mind, as long as he didn't do anything stupid, such as ride a shopping cart and almost crash into something or someone. God, it was amazing they hadn't been banned from that store…

This week wasn't any different than any previous week, other than the fact that they were both sore from the strenuous Death Scythe training. Soul hovered close behind her, but still maintained a comfortable distance. When he would occasionally ask if they needed anything further ahead on the current isle, she was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that he would move closer to her from behind. She noticed that sometimes he would be close enough to her that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck; sometimes he was close enough that he would, accidentally or on purpose, brush against her back, side, or hip. Sometimes Soul's fingers would lightly trace the back of her hand when he passed by.

It didn't bother her in the least bit. Oh, no. Quite on the contrary. Maka actually thought it was kind of cute, how he seemed be to reassuring himself that she was safe and unharmed. Though, she would never tell him that little fact…

* * *

**holy... this is SHORT.... O_O**


	5. 017 Sound

**hey cool a poem that i've had since, like, DECEMBER?! found this in my notebook the other day, thought it reminded me of maka wanting**

**soul to play the piano, just now typing it up lol. my friends find my weird - ass emo poetry EXTREMLY creepy....**

**Disclaimer: they stole it from me before i could think of anything to write**

* * *

Strike the ivory keys,

Play a sweet melody

That relaxes me into

A drowsy trance.

I haven't heard it in a while.

It's been so long.

The ebony surface has a

Layer of dust.

You haven't played for a while,

Have you?

Tap the snowy keys,

And create a silk - like harmony.

Play a lullaby for me,

Pretty please?

Emotions flow

From your fingertips,

Through the keys,

And to my ears.

Relaxing and peaceful.

Mysterious and emotional.

Dark and beautiful.

The light illuminates you

And the tune changes.

It brightens and becomes

Lighter.


	6. 021 Bored

**Yea, I didn't know what theme to put this under, so its bored…..lame I know….. -.-**

**And yes, I did skip so parts of the song, so if you ask I'll throw a rock at you (jk jk!).**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, just one guess! I bet you'll get the first try!**

**btw, lyrics are in bold**

* * *

Soul drummed his fingers to beat of the song and hummed quietly to himself. He was relaxed comfortably on the couch in the living room and had the ear buds on his iPod on.

**Hey!!!!!!**

**Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.**

He started to whistle, not realizing that his meister had walked into the room. Maka giggled softly, trying not to alert her partner of her presence. He had his guard down and was the most relaxed he had been in weeks. The stress of being a newly turned Death Scythe, Kid being kidnapped, the actual Death Scythe training, and everything that was happening in school…

'Soul hasn't been so relaxed for…ugh, I not even sure the last time he was this relaxed…' Maka thought, smiling gently.

The young scythe started to mouth the lyrics of the song to himself, still completely unaware of Maka's presence.

**She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...**

**Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
**

Maka nearly burst out laughing. She knew the song, courtesy of her weapon, and she liked it. Though, she would never admit that to Soul… She couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped her at the thought of the teasing her weapon would put her through if he knew that she liked the song! What the young meister hadn't noticed though, was that she had accidentally startled him from his music. He grinned deviously. Maka began to walk away toward the kitchen, not aware of him creeping up behind her.

"**Scotty doesn't knoooooow…**"he sang softly in Maka's ear. She yelped, startled, and whirled around to face her weapon.

"**So don't tell Scotty,**"his voice dropped and he leaned in closer so she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

Maka stood in a daze. 'Damn….he's so close…' She turned back to the kitchen, snapping out of her stupor. She headed to the cabinets, full prepared to start making their dinner.

"**I can't believe he's so trusting,**"Soul murmured, suddenly right behind her again, his arms caging her in against the counter, his hips just barely brushing her's. She squeaked in surprise and whipped her head around to snap at him for scaring her again.

"**While I'm right behind you _thrusting_…**"she could feel his warm breath on her lips again. God, he was so _close_…

Her breathing and heartbeat spiked as her leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth…teasingly...

…And then his warmth was gone, and all she saw was his back retreating to his room. "Call me when dinner's done, okay?" Huh? Maka blinked.

**_"SOUL EATER EVANS!!!"_**

**

* * *

**

**………………..*//////////* I've never written something like that O.o**

**Song: Scotty Doesn't Know**

**Artist: Lustra**

**Lyrics from www(dot)azlyrics(dot)com . it's a really good site. And I suggest you listen to the song, too. Whatever, REVEIWS ARE MY INSPORATION!!!! O____________e**


	7. 039 Friend

****

I cheated again, and used something pre - written. lol I wrote this for English class, soooo yeah…. .

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm creative enough to write something as _awesome_ as Soul Eater?

* * *

He couldn't stand the stupid thing. That onyx and ivory instrument sat there, just mocking him. Ever since he was six years old, his parents had forced him into piano lessons. Soul thought he had hated that old hag of a teacher almost as much as the piano. He had nothing against music, in fact, he loved it. What he didn't like was the fact that he was _forced_ to play it, that he was _forced_ to play it in front of his parents' friends, and that he was _forced_ to play it if it was in the same room as him…

He hated the fact that a piano was in The Black Room, in his soul, his very being…

As much as he tried, the piano was a part of him as much as the weapon blood that flowed in his veins.

Once, someone had compared him and his partner, Maka, to a piano. Black and white, complete opposites, but together, they created a beautiful sound; Soul Resonance. The anti - demon wavelength. He had thought that they were crazy, that comparing him and Maka to a piano was a ludicrous idea. But sometimes ludicrous ideas made sense after thinking about them for a while.

* * *

Soul stared sleepily at the front of class. He was exhausted; last night they had a difficult mission. The kishin egg had a partner who was as strong a him. Soul sighed. They had been up until about 1:30 AM and woke up at 7:00. He laid his head back down on his arms, but jumped slightly when Maka lightly kicked his shin. Her green eyes flashed dangerously, giving him a look that said, "If you fall asleep, I'm killing you."

Soul rolled his eyes. "I don't care," he mouthed. She glared at him before turning back to the board. He spared a quick glance at the clock. Five minutes left, and then he was home free.

_**Kill, kon, kan, kong…**_ (1)

'Thank Shinigami!' Soul's mind sang. The very tempting idea of running out the school and down the street to the apartment nudged him in his mind, but that wouldn't be very cool, now would it?

Students began to shuffle out the class room.

"I, the great BLACK STAR, shall be the first one home!!!" the blue haired ninja announced loudly. Tsubaki, his weapon, apologized profusely for her technician's actions. A few students rolled their eyes, quite used to his annoying and sudden outbursts. Soul chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not cool to yell loudly for no reason," he muttered.

"Ha ha! But of course the great me has a reason! It's Friday!" he stated.

"Black Star, please get off the table," Tsubaki said quietly.

"**YOU!**" Death the Kid shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the assassin, "Get _off _of that table before you ruin its symmetry!" Black Star stuck his tongue out childishly, but jumped down from the table anyway.

"Let's go play basketball!" Patty said giggling. They all nodded at the idea, and started out the classroom toward the court.

Soul decided that his nap could wait. Hanging out with your friends was cooler anyway.

He knew that the past would never hold him down. All the torment he had to with stand in his childhood all was behind him now. Besides, lingering in the past wasn't cool at all. But it was cool that his team won the game, and that Black Star's team had to buy pizza after the game.

* * *

**(1) - Okay, don't give me crap about how the bell sounds, that's one of the translations I saw somewhere, so yeah...**

**Reviews are the best thing in the world (next to chocolate and SE)**


	8. 049 Sick

-1**Yea I know I havent updated for awhile, leave me alone….this is based off of what happened to me a few weeks ago (the getting sick part, I mean O_O)**

* * *

Maka boredly sucked on a cough drop as she idly drummed her fingers against the back of her current book. Even though it was Tuesday, a school day, she was stuck inside the apartment until Soul returned home. Why? Because she had ended up catching a cold Friday night, and had progressively feeling worse since then. The cold had seemingly come out of no where. Maka hadn't been out in the cold. And as far as she knew, she hadn't come into close contact with anyone who was ill. But, unfortunately, she caught the bug anyway.

She coughed into her sleeve, out of habit**. (1) **Soul had repeatedly offered to stay home with her. Again… But the first two times she had declined politely. Then Soul had become so annoyingly pushy about it, Maka had very nearly shoved him out the door. Upon seeing the barely noticeable hurt look in his ruby eyes, she quickly explained that he would to collect homework from the previous day and the notes for today. She warned him in a scolding voice that he had better pay attention; he was taking notes for both of them.

Soul had so persistently urged that he stay with her because of her fever. It was mild, no real cause for concern. The dull aches in her shoulders and head that kept returning had her continuously taking Ibuprofen, which also broke her fever.

Usually, Maka was perfectly content on reading the day away. But now, with no distraction at all, her books couldn't seem to hold her interest. She slid her feet out from under her comforter. She had taken the Ibuprofen, and now her fever was breaking, making her feel hot and restless. She stretched her arms above her head, the audible sound of her back popping in her ears.

She stumbled into the bathroom. Maka peered at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap, in her opinion. With cheeks flushed, eyes dulled, and an overall lethargic disposition, she looked as bad as she felt… She splashed water on her face, trying to cool herself down from the broken fever. She lifted her head, water rolling down her cheeks and dripping back into the sink. Not much of and improvement. Eyes still dull, cheeks still flushed. She huffed annoyed, reaching for a towel near the sink. Maka gently patted the towel on her face. Even if she didn't look any better, she certainly felt better.

Drowsiness was kicking in now. Maka plopped down on the sofa, grabbing the remote and blanket off the back, and fell back against the pillow. She lazily flicked the TV on and channel surfed. When she found something mildly interesting, she set the remote back on the coffee table. Maka shifted on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, and, before she could stop herself, she eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

* * *

Soul opened the door to the apartment. "I'm home," he called softly. He slipped out of his shoes, which is when he noticed the voices**. (2)** Figuring the TV was on; he walked into the living room to join his partner in watching TV. He couldn't fight the smile that worked its way onto his face.

"Maka?" he touched her shoulder, seeing if she was awake. She stirred slightly, nuzzling into the pillow. Soul smiled again. Gently, he pulled the blanket off of her small frame. He carefully slipped one arm under her knees, and the other under her back. He scooped her up and held his sleeping meister close to his chest. Soul carefully carried her to her room. After laying Maka on her bed, he pulled the comforter up to her chin

Just as the young scythe turned to leave, his meisters voice rang softly in his ears, "Soul…" He turned back to her and was surprised to see that her eyes were still closed. For the third time that day, Soul smiled a genuine smile. He stepped back over to the bed and leaned down, planting a small, soft kiss on her forehead, whispering "Sleep well," and silently left the room.

* * *

**(1) - reference to how teachers keep telling us to sneeze and cough into out sleeves**

**(2) - OMFG HE'S HEARING THE VOICES!!! XD yea just had to point that out lol**

**Cool this is one of my longer ones**

**OH BTW: is 'boredly' a word? Spell check doesn't recognize it, but I swear to god, I have seem it in other things I've read before, and now its freaking me out.**


	9. 100 Winter

**I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE TODAY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***ahem...* srry....**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill……………**

* * *

He hated winter. It was always cold and overcast, making the seemingly endless desert outside the city seem bleak and lifeless. No matter where he was, it was always cold and cloudy…

Soul sniffed irritably at the musky smell of rain. He pulled his uniform jacket tighter around his body, and sat in a bored yet aggravated stupor on the stairs of Shibusen. 'I swear to God, my hands are going freaking numb, and it's freaking MARCH…'he thought. Why didn't he just wait inside? For one: his muscles hurt and he felt a sharp pain in his head when he moved too much. And two: because he thought Maka was only going to be a damn minute! God, she said it wasn't going to take very long… "I hate winter," he said to no one in particular. He leaned on the wall next to the stairs, blood red eyes focusing on the boring landscape of the desert beyond the city limits.

"Why?" the familiar voice of his meister rang in his ears.

"Because," he began, turning to Maka as she calmly walked down the steps, "it always looks so bleak and lifeless with just a boring overcast sky." He flinched when a sudden bone chilling raindrop hit the back of his neck, "And not to mention, cold and unwanted…" He straightened up and moved to the orange motorcycle parked near by.

"Hm," was Maka's only response. He cocked a questioning eyebrow as she climbed on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

"By the way, what the hell took you so long?"

"Soul, it was only about ten minutes, and I was talking to Papa. Do you realize it could have been three times longer?"

* * *

"S - Soul…?" someone nudged him awake. "Soul?"

"Hm? Huh?" he groaned. He rubbed one eye open, and blinked drowsily at his partner. Soul could hardly see her in the near pitch black room, but he could make out Maka's small frame shaking slightly. Her arms appeared to be wrapped around herself, but he wasn't sure.

"Soul, I think the heater broke…" came her soft voice.

"Wha-?" he was drifting back into unconsciousness …

"…the heater…"she trailed off. He grunted in acknowledgment, shoving the covers off of his body. The fridge air of the apartment hit his bare skin.

"…just sleep in here……or whatever…" he yawned. Maka nodded quickly, climbing into his small bed. He pulled the blankets back up around them messily, his hand brushing against Maka's bare arm.

"Crap, you're freezing. C'mere, ya ice cube." Soul pulled her small, trembling frame flush against his warmer one. She squeaked in surprise, but soon relaxed into his warmth and snuggled closer, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks, Soul," she murmured.

"Yeah, sure… whatever…" his eyes drooped heavily. 'Okay, maybe winter doesn't suck _that_ much…'

* * *

**ow my hand hurts now cuz my cat scratched me earlier..................................................I HOPE YOU'RE FREAKING HAPPY..................... *twitch***

**anyway reviews make me update faster.... and btw, thank you very much 15 people who did review! much apprictiated! :DDD**


	10. 055 Animal

**Don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I love this song. This chap is dedicated to Luna, who gave such a sweet review I was almost in tears! I also love all of my other reviewers 'cuz you're all so freakin' awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man, so that should give you a clue.**

**Oh btw, you may be able to see a hint of a pairing in the very end if you squint and tilt your head to the left and a 360 degree angle. lol**

* * *

Everyone had notice that a certain young assassin had started an odd habit. After school, he would venture to the school's library, sit down in one of the computers with a pair of headphones, and stare at the screen. This went one for _hours_ after school. As you can imagine, everyone their little group was very…_disturbed_… by this change in Black Star, who normally couldn't stay so quiet for so long.

Now, you're probably wondering what the hell Black Star was doing on a computer that kept him quiet for so long. Well it's simple, when you think about it.

He was on Youtube.

Now you're probably thinking "Do I want to even know…?" Yes, you do; because of morbid curiosity and because everyone's a pervert, you want to know. I'll tell you this: HE WASN'T LOOKING AT PORN. He was listening to music and watching retarded videos, the same as what you may do on Youtube.

As he did on most days, Black Star quietly sat down at an open computer and plugged the headphones in, logging onto the internet. He open Youtube as usual and browsed as usual. Nothing weird here, is there? Nope. That is, until he found a certain song by a certain band. What was that song and band that just happened to be so special?

The Bad Touch (Discovery Channel) by The Bloodhound Gang.

It looked like a harmless little lyrics video that had an odd name. He clicked on the video, and, guess what? It wasn't so freakin' harmless anymore…

The song started out like this:

**Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about**

_'The hell?' _Black Star thought. Then the song continued:

**I'd appreciate your input**

_'…not creepy at all…'_

**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts**

…Black Star burst into hysterical laughter…

**Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**

He tried to cover his mouth so he could hear better, and not be murdered by everyone else in the library. Damnit, what the hell had he _found_?

**Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

He was laughing like a mad cow now, and the song wasn't half over!

**Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket**  
**Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship**

**Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"**

Oh, my God. Now he just pissed his pants he was laughing so hard…Eww. He could hardly even here the song now he was laughing so loud.

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now **

"Black Star, what in God's name are _laughing_ at?" questioned a now irritated scythe meister.

The ninja stood up from the floor (How'd he end up down there?), still laughing some what insanely.

He through an arm around Maka, and, still chuckling, he managed to just get out, "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals!" and then fell back to the floor laughing his ass off. Maka gasped embarrassedly, her face warming.

**"**YOU LITTLE PERV!"

And with that, Black Star was sent to the hospital with, no, not _only_ a concussion, but multiply lacerations…

**

* * *

**

Yay cuz this is so long! YAAAY! :D

**Review, or…. I KEEL YOU!  
**


	11. 079 Danger

**Yeah, this is kinda creepy so you can skip this one if you want, I wouldn't blame you…**

**Disclaimer: (insert funny reason why I don't own SE here). Also, I don't own Catch and Release by Silversun Pickups.**

_**Italics **_**are lyrics.**

**My horizontal bar thingy won't work...**

"_Pardon me_," The demon murmured softly. The young Death Scythe jump, startled. He was in the Black Room. Why? He didn't want to listen to the little freak. Couldn't he have a moment of piece?

"_Come and see how the wind in your hair will feel differently_." the demon held a vial of black liquid in front of him.

"_Want to live in a fantasy? _I'll _show you everything you'll ever need…_" he tempted. The swung the vial back and forth in front of Soul's face, tauntingly…

"_Come on and taste it_. You'll be the coolest Death Scythe ever. Your meister will love you. You'll be envy by people because of you immense power. You can protect your meister from anything and everything. She'll never be hurt." Soul started salivating. Why? What was so appealing about a tiny bottle of thick, black liquid? How did he know that everything that the demon said would happen actually would? He had no idea.

Soul turned his head away, but his eyes wandered back to the vial. "_I know you're faking just a little bit_," the demon taunted, a wide grin stretching across his red face.

His fingers twitched. "_No need to fight it, 'cause you're givin' in_."

He took his chances.

The cork was yanked off. The contents of the vial were downed. Soul felt a rapid surge of adrenaline and power course through him. What was happening? What was the liquid?

Soul felt his heart rate speed up, "What's going on? What the hell was that?" he questioned.

The demon shrugged nonchalantly, the said "_Do you see? How the wind in your hair now feel differently_?"

He did. But, then Soul realized, he knew that all the demon had said would happen…

He lied.

_Guess the lure was enough…_

* * *

**Kinda fucked up, ne? Yeah…**

**My sweet readers probably hate me now, don't you? T_T And I realized it took me a loooong ass time to update…I'M SO SORRY! TTTT_TTTT I know I won't be able to apologize enough.**

**Anyway, this is my fav song. I was listening to it one time and had an epiphany: this sounds like the lil' demon whats-his-face trying to convince Soul to use the black blood. But I put it in liquid drug form. And I know it sounds like Soul's is on drugs now….poor Soul…. Lol.**


	12. 050 New

**This one is based off of the Soul Eater Repeat Show first ending, so maybe spoilers?**

**Disclaimer: blah blah don't own blah blah blah wish I did blah blah blah…..**

* * *

Maka sat on her bed, still in her pajamas. It was Saturday, so no school, but also no Soul. Since becoming a Death Scythe, he had been receiving extra training, and had to go to school for a few hours on Saturday.

It was so weird now that her partner was a Death Scythe. He seemed fatigued, anxious, and worried. Fatigued from training. Anxious because Shinigami - sama might call on him for a mission at a moment's notice. And he was worried for her, about how she would handle all of these new changes. Maka would calmly reassure him that she was fine, and that they had worked years together so Soul could be at this point.

The simple truth: Maka honestly missed having Soul around all the time. She was greedy and wanted him all to herself. She envied that Shinigami - sama had private time with _her _weapon. She couldn't complain though, because they had both wanted this. Shinigami had told them so, that their personal lives would change. They accepted this challenge that they had to over come, setting their personal schedules so they could had a few hours of piece and quiet with each other.

She sighed, feeling melancholy and lonely. Maka leaned back against the wall by her bed, her fluffy pillow resting on her lap with her arms stretched forward to rest on her bent knees. She jumped and sat up when there was a knock at her door.

"Maka - chan, I have to go down to Chupa Chabra's for an emergency replacement, okay? See you later!" It was just Blair. She had been hoping that Soul had come home early, but apparently not.

A few minutes after Maka heard the front door close, she decided that moping around the house wouldn't be doing any good, so she dressed in her familiar dress shirt, yellow vest, green and white tie, and red and black plaid skirt.

Maka had been walking for about twenty minutes. She had bee walking and thinking, thing about depressing things like what if Soul figured that Maka was an inadequate partner, and left her for a more skilled meister that was used to the stress of a Death Scythe. Or if he decided to just up and leave because he found that she was being too clingy for his liking. As she continued walking her thoughts grew only worse and worse. They were so bad they actually brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want her partner to leave her, ever…

The tears welled in her eyes began to spill over and run down her face. Sniffling, she quickly located a bench and sat down. She bit her lip to keep a pitiful whimper in her throat.

"What's wrong?" Soul was suddenly standing in front of her. She looked up, startled. Soul looked concern at her tear - streaked face.

"Why are you crying? Did you miss me, Tiny -Tits?" he teased his hand coming down to playfully ruffle her hair.

"Who would miss an ass like you?" Maka snapped, suddenly standing up and getting right in Soul's face. He looked surprised at her quick mood change, but grinned down at her now agitated face.

Maka blinked, and leaned back so she stood straight. She grabbed his hand and turned to go back home. With a smile like that, she honestly couldn't stay mad at him.

"You know," She started, "when we get back home, I am _so going to kill you." _

"Yeah, kinda figured that…"

* * *

**I said _based_ off of the new ending…**

**I'll put a Youtube link on my profile incase you want to see the video. I thought it was really cute! But not that fitting for SE….aw who cares? :)**


End file.
